This disclosure relates generally to tracking devices, and more specifically, to locating tracking devices using trilateration.
Electronic tracking devices have created numerous ways for people to track the locations of people and/or objects. However, misplaced or lost tracking devices may be difficult to locate for a number of reasons. For example, the size and obviousness of the tracking device or objects associated with the tracking device, environmental factors such as clutter, ambient noise, and the like may interfere with locating misplaced tracking devices. In cases where a tracking device does not have precise location data, it is valuable to enable users to remotely locate the tracking device via a mobile device.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.